100 Drabble Challenge
by CaCadeA
Summary: From the 100 Drabble Challenge on Deviant Art, most of these take place after "Ghost in the Woods". Slightly AU, with OCs. LeoxKarai, DonnieXApril, RaphxVal(OC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Originally, I used "Ghost in the Woods" as a writing exercise in the morning, but it kind of spun into its own larger story. I do eventually plan on doing a sequel, but felt like playing with the characters in drabbles from a list found on Deviant Art. I'm doing them a few at a time because I'm not the patient kind of girl. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Introduction_

Val's nerves were already raw from battle when the giant, white serpent dropped down in front of her. Adrenaline coursed through her muscles as she whipped two throwing knives out of her belt, waiting to see if they'd be better served on the three robot ninjas who'd been chasing her or this new mutant. The snake's tail shot out throwing the robots against the slimy walls of the sewer. They crashed, electricity arcing before their chests burst open and the pink Kraang slid out. Val threw the knives at the brain-like aliens, sneering as their squealing cries died. She dove for the last one, but the snake was quicker, impaling the creature with her sharp claws. She waited, her fingers at the hilt of another knife. The serpent's eyes locked onto hers and the mutant hissed.

"Karai!" Leo's voice cried out from behind her. The mutant's gaze shifted, and Val pulled out the knife, but a strong, green hand grabbed her wrist.

Spinning around she looked into Raph's eyes. "I told ya to stick next to me," his growled.

"I'm still alive, aren't I," she countered.

In the background, Leo was talking in hushed tones to the white serpent. "Val," he said finally, "I'd like you to meet Karai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Complicated_

Leo knelt next to his sensai, trying to keep his mind free of thoughts. Normally it was, if not an easy exercise, at least a welcomed one. His eyes opened a crack, peering at the pit where Karai sat with his brothers and their friends. Her form was so different from before, and he thought, with a great degree of guilt, that she likely blamed his coldness to her on that. How much worse was the truth though? That now he saw her as what she'd always been? His father's daughter. He fought back a shudder, trying to empty his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Making History_

Raph and Val stood on the rooftops, watching below as people groggily rose from the battle torn streets. Ten minutes before they'd been wandering around like grotesque brain monsters from one of the B-horror movies Mikey liked so much. Donnie's invention had worked, as usual. They'd split up into teams of two to spray down the streets with the newly revamped retro-mutagen. He looked across the rooftops, spotting Leo and Karai, Mikey and Casey, Donnie and April. Where the rest were, he didn't know. "You think any of them know?" Val almost whispered, her warm hand slipping into his.

"Nah," he said. That's how it went, wasn't it?

She grumbled, "Figures. We make history saving the world and nobody even remembers it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Rivalry_

Sparring against Raph had never been easy. More often than not, Leo wound up losing. That had changed since they got back to the city, though. Their mock battles, which always lasted a bit longer than those between the younger brothers, had turned into no-holds-barred matches. Leo grit his teeth as he blocked a particularly fierce barrage of blows, his feet sliding backward slightly, but he didn't fall. A quick turn, counter attack, and it as over. His swords were crossed over his younger brother's neck. Fury pulsed through him. The rivalry deepened.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable-

Holding her fingers up to the light, she marveled at them as if she'd never seen them before. How long had it been, four, five months? "Are you alright?" his voice came from behind her, the firm gentleness she'd come to expect from him. Was she imagining that the cold edge she'd heard for months was suddenly gone? How was it that the absence of such harshness now seemed harsh? She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the the glass of the TV's blank screen. She ran her fingers through her black and blonde hair, reveling briefly in the silky texture. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him behind her, a softness in his eyes she thought had been lost forever. "Obviously I'm fine, Leo," her voice was ice as she turned to meet her father in the dojo, her heart hurting but not broken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obsession-

"Oh god," Val said, leaning back and stretching before she and April started jogging again. "I could live out here!"

April chuckled, looking around Central Park, "So you want to be a hobo, sleep on a bench?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as they started off again. She couldn't help smiling as they passed people. People reading papers on park benches. People walking their dogs. People walking hand in hand, leaning into each other as if their love were magnetic. Her heart dropped a little.

April caught a glimpse as her smile faded, "I know it's hard living down there."

Val shook her head. That wasn't it. Not really. But how could she put those feelings into words. She pushed her legs a little harder, lungs filling with the clean Spring air, eyes soaking in the vibrant colors, the faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eternity-

Splinter stood in the doorway of the darkened room watching as she slept. How many nights had he stood over her cradle watching in rapt wonder as her little eyelids fluttered with happy dreams. What dreams were playing behind those eyes now? Had he known she was alive...

Sighing he walked out the room. What use was it to dwell on things that could not be changed? They were together again; a family. Eternity was stretched before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gateway-

"Come on, slow poke," Brice called from the top of the ladder. His sister resisted the urge to grumble; it would only reward him. It wasn't like he had to climb his way up. "The coast is clear if you hurry."

As she finally made it closer, he pushed the manhole cover off, floating out ahead of her before he came to rest on the damp pavement. She pulled herself up, trying not to get soaked. It was such a strange gateway between their home and the regular world.

He plodded along beside her, so much less graceful when he walked. His mutations were easy to conceal, though, with a wig and contacts and a little humility.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Death-

It was raining. Casey was grateful for it, even though he knew she hated the rain; it camouflaged the tears he couldn't hold back, try as he might. April's warm hand slipped into his as they lowered the coffin. Damn his father for not even showing up. Damn them both for not protecting her. Ten years was too short a life, especially for his kid sister. She never did anything wrong. "Love you, Jess," he thought as his heart broke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Opportunities-

"Hey, check this out," April said as she leaned over Donnie's shoulder, handing him a newspaper.

"Um, the clerical help wanted section?" he looked back at her quizzically. "I'm pretty sure no one wants me as a secretary."

Scoffing, she pointed to an advertisement for a work from home tech support specialist. "Just an idea," she said with a grin, remembering the way he'd looked jealous when she started working a few weeks before. "I'd be willing to bet it beats waiting tables," she said, kissing him on the cheek just to watch him blush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

33%-

Karai had become used to helping Mikey with meals. It was almost fun. She'd never been allowed in the kitchen before; such things were below The Shredder's daughter. In many ways, her life was the same. She still trained. She was still in the house of her father. Only this time, there was a warmth she'd never known. Each day she learned some new thing about her parents or her own soul, and yet it still felt like she was mostly a stranger to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dead Wrong-

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Raph barked at her.

Val glowered at him, "I was thinking if I didn't get in there those stupid aliens would have killed April!"

"There were twenty of them and two of you. You shoulda called for backup!"

"It was the middle of the day!"

"I'm a ninja; I woulda got in!" he screamed two inches from her face. "I don't need my girlfriend gettin' herself killed cause she's too damned proud to ask for help."

Val's eyes narrowed as she said coldly, "Well, maybe that's the problem. I'm not some breakable doll, and as of this moment, I'm not your girlfriend anymore." On her way out the lair, she dropped the pocket knife on the coffee table.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeking Solace-

Karai curled up in the middle of her bed, pulling the covers tighter around her. She'd pulled it away from the walls, which were inevitably clammy. There were so many things she'd taken for granted before, like central heat and AC and pleasant smells. It was worth it though, to have her real father's warmth, the warmth of almost the whole family, really.

Sighing she climbed out of bed and slid into her slippers, pulling a robe over her bare shoulders. No one else would be up at two in the morning, she thought, stretching out the crick in her shoulders. She made her way to the kitchen, a faint smile forming at the corners of her lips as she thought about cooking pizza with Mikey the night before. He'd sneaked up behind her and hung bell pepper slices over her ears and they'd dissolved into giggles. None of her childhood memories were that playful.

She filled a teapot and lit the stove, sitting at the island as she waited with an empty mug. For the first time, she heard it, the dull thuds against canvas. _Raph_, she thought. He was taking the breakup with his girlfriend a lot harder than any of them had expected. Perhaps she ought to talk to him. That's what families did, right?

The dojo was dark, and all she could see was a silhouette, but she knew immediately it wasn't Raph. Her first thought was to leave. Let him hurt. He deserved it, but something stirred in her and she walked in, clearing her throat unnecessarily as she approached him. His shoulder fell as he saw her, but at first he didn't move, staring at her as though she were a phantom.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said, his voice at once gentle but firm.

"You didn't," she answered honestly. "I was in the kitchen making tea. I'll bring you a cup." Turning back to the kitchen, she expected him to leave, to go back to his room, to avoid her as he so often did now, but the soft thudding resumed after a moment. She smiled sadly.

She returned later with two mugs, handing him one, her heart fluttered as his fingers brushed hers. It was so unfair. All of it.

He sat down, gesturing her to sit next to him. At first she hesitated. A small voice in the back of her head told her to go back to her room, but she didn't listen. Instead she sat, with her feet tucked under her, her knee barely touching his. Barely, but still, there was solace in their silence, in their simple act of being together in that moment, sipping tea and healing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Hope you enjoy this one. It's a lot longer than a normal drabble, but I had a dream about it last night and had to get it down.


End file.
